The New Rapture
by Protagonist7
Summary: It's 2020. A man named Suchong has returned from the grave, bent on taking over not only Rapture, but the rest of the world as well. One man, a Navy Ensign, will do whatever it takes to stop him. Even if it means making Ryan's worst nightmare come true. OC/Big Sister
1. Chapter 1

Reboot: The New Rapture

Chapter 1: Drowning in chaos

(AN: I regret to inform you that I have decided to replace pretty much every chapter in The New Rapture. This is due to many reasons, all pretty much revolving around me not liking the way it turned out. Live with it. And forgive me.)

My name…is…Daniel. Ensign Daniel is my name. I work in the US Navy. Or, at least I did…until that event occurred. We were investigating disturbances in the area, and those…things came. People in masks and diving suits jumped out of them and came for us. They got every last one of us. But one of them…didn't kill me. It just knocked me out. Those nights I had awful dreams about the killings. All my friends who had died…it was awful. But, like all nightmares, this one came to an end. But unlike most nightmares, I only woke up to a worse one.

My vision was blurred when I opened my eyes. I saw it again. That…thing that had dragged me off was here with me. It was wearing a diving suit, but was more slender than most of the others. It had a needle attached to its right arm, and out of its porthole came a yellowish light. After it noticed I was awake, the light turned green. It offered its hand. Was this a good thing? I thought about it, and decided that I should take it. It helped me up off the steel floor.

"C-Can you talk?" I asked it. It simply shook its head.

"Are…you…gonna hurt me?" I asked. It shook its head again. It beckoned me to come follow it through a door.

I decided to obey it for now. As soon as I entered I noticed someone else in the room, a tall, imposing, muscular man wearing a blue bulletproof vest and sunglasses. He was bald.

"Good. My name is Arnold Fontaine. Now, I'm sure you have a lot'a questions, but for right now, I need you to listen up"

((AN: How'd you like it? PLEASE REVIEW! The more you review, the faster I make chapters!))


	2. Chapter 2

NR2

"Turns out, there ain't any fire down here. Just water. They built the town 70 some years ago, but the town went into anarchy. But now, it's been sold to the devil, and he wants to turn it into hell." Said Arnold.

I looked at the man and said "So, tell me about that…thing…"

He said "That's Athena. She's a Big Sister."

Confused, I asked "A what?"

He said "The sisters used to be human. Then, they were turned into ADAM gatherin' machines. Big Sisters are just the older variety."

Only more confused, I said "What's ADAM?"

Arnold tossed me a syringe filled with a glowing blue substance. "It's the Andrew-Ryan DNA Acceleration Microbe-or, just ADAM for short. The science behind it is kind of complicated, and to be honest, I really don't get it. But what it does is it modifies the DNA of any organism who uses it. Just…don't inject yourself with more than one at a time. A great deal of men used to regret that. They became splicers. But, the splicers be mostly dead these days. They could never reproduce, and the rest of us knew better than to go messin' around with that stuff. But, you should be fine if you only use one at a time. Try it."

I wasn't sure if I could trust this man or not. What if this was some sort of poison? On the other hand, who gives a damn? I'm not going to make my situation much worse by using this. I injected myself with it.

I immediately thought it was poison. My veins begin to burn like crazy, and my muscles wouldn't stop spazzing out. I knew I was probably going to die, but to my credit, I was probably going to die anyways. The pain wore off, though.

Athena was on one knee, hovering over me. She helped me get back up. I wasn't able to breath for the whole time, so I was gasping for air when it was over.

Arnold said "I would of worn ya', but that would only have made the pain worse. Let me tell you, the Devil I mentioned, he runs the show down here. His name's Suchong. You've got navy experience, yes? I can get you out of here, but we're going to have to take him down first. We got a deal, son?"

I thought about it. One way or another, I had to obey him. He could shoot me right now if he wanted. Besides, maybe I'm just being paranoid and he really does want to help me. It was worth a shot. I extended my hand to seal the deal, but when our hands met, sparks came out of my hand! He let go immediately and said "Careful there, son. You're liable to hurt someone. Just stay calm and your hand'll go back to normal"


	3. Chapter 3

((AN: Fair warning, some of the fight scenes might get a little graphic. However, it's distinctly LESS graphic than the source material. Just think executions from Bioshock Infinite. Don't worry, though, I'm not going to be TOO descriptive about it))

"We only managed to salvage one weapon from your ship. What was it called, again?"

I answered "The Warship Naryied."

He pointed to a hatch door just up ahead, and began reloading a revolver as he spoke "Now, on your combat gear, Athena put a little camera and Headset device. Here's where we split ways. I'll still be able to talk to you and monitor your progress. Athena's coming with you. Don't get a dent on her armor, ok? It's damn expensive."

Arnold handed me a silenced FMG9. The FMG9 is a collapsible machine gun with a flashlight mounted on it and a laser sight. "This is some nice tech. Down here in Rapture; there hasn't been many advances in decades. All the scientists are dead. ADAM's probably our best trick. However, I thought the weapon could use some Rapturian technology, so I took the liberty of modifying it while you were out."

I looked again at the weapon. It had a drill bayonet of sorts. Like someone welded a drill gun onto a real gun. The drill bit was about 8 inched long. On the handle of the firearm was a button, after testing it, I realized that's what made the drill spin.

Arnold looked to me and said "Ado" Before walking off. The hatch opened up. We walked into a very dark room. I turned on the weapon's flashlight, and turned around.

A man wearing a hockey mask was 5 feet in front of me. He raised an axe, and swung it at me. I blocked it with the underside of my gun. The handle connected with the FMG9, stopping it. I pushed the enemy away, and began firing at his chest. It didn't stop him. He kept coming at me.

Then he burst into flames. Athena ran towards him, and impaled him with his needle, and began draining his blood.

Arnold's voice came on the Headset. "What are you doing, boy? Use the Electro-Bolt, then hit them when they're stunned!"

3 more came. Athena took 2 of them on at once, and the third came to me carrying a baseball bat. I tried thinking about how I did it before. I raised my left hand towards the enemy, and began flicking my wrist. I tried thinking about what I wanted the electricity to do, to see if that did anything. It did. Electricity arced out of my hand and into the enemy. It stunned him like a tazer. I ran up to him, and I smacked him with the underside of my gun, and then grabbed his neck. I activated the drill bayonet, and impaled him through his right ear. The drill made a grinding sound against his skull as his ear was ripped to shreds. Despite the brutality of the kill, it was probably painless, and certainly quick.

I called up Arnold "What are those things?"

Arnold spoke back "Splicers. I told you about them before. They're aggressive as hell. Suchong kidnaps extra civilians, and turns 'em into those. He then just puts any place where he wants to thin the herd."

I said "Ok. Ok. I think…I think I need a break."

((AN: Did you like it? Remember to review, and tell all your friends what you thought!))


	4. Chapter 4

Me and Athena sat around a fire we had built from old, unreadable newspapers and chunks of wood from broken furniture. I was roasting some canned hot dogs, and cleaning my gun. I looked over to Athena, and she was just sitting there. I decided to try and speak to her.

"You…you ok?" I asked. She simply shrugged. "Do you eat?" She nodded her head. "Well, do you want a hot dog?"

She accepted, grabbing the stick I handed her. After it was thoroughly cooked, she pulled off her helmet. To be honest, I was frightened by her appearance at first. Her hair was pitch black, her skin was a concrete gray color. And her eyes, they were glowing and pupil less with a yellow color in them. I began to crawl away, instinctively, but then stopped as soon as my brain started working. She didn't seem to mind my reaction.

"Did Suchong…did he make you that way?" I asked.

She nodded.

"And, you want to get back at him, don't you?"

Again, she nodded.

Meanwhile….

Suchong walked around a control room. Men in gasmasks were looking at several monitors. Suchong said "Very good, yes? We now have our own warship."

A man in a gasmask spoke up in a muffled, almost robotic voice "If I may ask, what do you plan to do with this warship?"

Suchong said "Ryan and Sophia no good for leaders. They do not see past the walls of the city. They forget entire world lies on the surface. Why have just one city, when man could own much, much more? With ADAM, and this warship, we are on our way to something much grander. Now, search the warship. Search for the Trinity"


	5. Chapter 5

Suchong was watching footage of the capture of the warship. The whole thing was filmed by. He noticed something. A Big Sister carrying someone off the boat. He could just barely make it out.

He said "Who here is in charge of bathyspheres?"

A man in an office uniform at a desk said "That would be me, sir."

Suchong said "When was last time a person entered?"

The bathysphere security agent said "Just yesterday, sir. It was a big sister. They sometimes like to swim around out in the ocean"

Suchong looked at the computer screen "There were 2 heartbeats detected!"

The man said "Yeah, I meant to tell you about that. I think the machine might be broken"

Suchong turned to a janitor and said "Would you like promotion?"

The Janitor thought the question through and said "Um, yes, Master Suchong."

Suchong reached into a pocket on the underside of his lab coat, and pulled out a sawed-off shotgun. A loud bang was heard throughout the control room, and everyone turned around to see Suchong holding a smoking gun to the dead body of the Bathysphere security agent, his dead body hunched over his desk, still leaking blood from his head.

Suchong said "Clean that up, and you get Bathysphere Security Job."

The Janitor was stunned for a moment, but eventually obeyed. Surprisingly, he actually was probably more qualified for the job anyways.

Suchong went over to an intercom, and spoke into it. "This is Suchong. Intruder entered fair city yesterday. United States Navy man. Bring me his dogtag, and I bring you good fortune."


End file.
